Amnesia
by Feverish
Summary: Kurt is found, badly beaten on the side of the road by a tennaged girl. will she help everybody's favorite elf who seems to have lost his memory?
1. waking up

Chapter 1  
Kurt moaned and painfully opened his eyes, the sudden light making his head pound. Where was he? All he could see were blurs of color. He squinted and his vision cleared. Tall buildings loomed over him and he realized he was lying on a sidewalk. Wha-? Kurt tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his left arm. "Ah!" he winced and he fell back down, making his head spin. "Oh" he moaned. He put his hand to his head. He felt something warm and sticky. Startled, he pulled his hand away and saw that it was covered in blood. His vision started to go blurry again and his arm dropped, limply, to his side. No. Have to... stay awake... he fought to keep consciousness. Just then, a figure bent over him. It was a girl, about 16, with shoulder length dark brown hair, but Kurt couldn't see clearly. It was a person- that's all he knew. "Help... m-" he mumbled as he lost consciousness.  
"Oh man!" the girl muttered as she knelt down beside him. She pressed her ear against his chest to feel for a heartbeat. Hearing a faint one, she looked around for help. But the streets were empty. The mutant crisis had everyone running scared. She wondered if it was a mutant that did this. Her eyes fell on his hands. His fingers appeared to be stuck together. Strange. She thought, but dismissed it, having more important things to think about. Like trying to save his life! She bit her lip. What do I do? He needs help! Then she thought of her mother. She was a nurse. Thinking that the best solution, the girl tried to think of the best way to go about it. The boy would have to be taken to her house, but her mom had had severe back problems ever since a car accident. With a sigh, she slid her arms under his body and tried to lift him up.  
"Oh." she grunted. He was heavier than he looked. She stood, awkwardly, and swayed back and forth with the added weight. His hand brushed against her arm. Her eyes popped open. Oh my god! He'- he's fuzzy! She nearly dropped him in her shock. Once she regained her composure, she realized he must be a mutant. After all, normal people don't have fur. She looked closely at his pale skin. He didn't look fuzzy- he looked completely normal. But the fur was there.  
For a moment, she hesitated. Should she be helping a mutant? After all they've done? She looked at the unconscious boy in her arms and bit her lip. He was badly beaten and his dangling arm seemed to be sticking out at an odd angle. It must have been broken. No one- mutant or not deserved to be treated this way. She decided and started walking home. It was a slow, difficult process, her arms already threatening to drop him. She was only going a few streets over but it felt like miles. Blood from his injured head smeared on her arm and splattered on her white tennis shoes. But she didn't care, she was to busy worried about her mother. The woman was terrified of mutants. The girl wasn't sure if she'd even help.  
  
Chapter2  
She felt as if she's collapse by the time she staggered up her front steps. "Mom!" she gasped. "Mom!"  
A woman appeared at the door and her eyes widened. She swung open the door. "Kim!" what on earth-?!"  
"Mom, please! He's hurt!"  
Knowing she could not turn away a person in need, the woman made way for him to be brought inside. "Put him on the floor." she instructed as she went to get the bandages.  
Kim set the boy down and chewed her lip. What would her mom do when she found out?  
The woman reappeared with a first aid kit filled with Band-Aids and gauze.  
"Mom, I think you should know..." Kim started but her mom was too involved in caring for her patient.  
Immediately, she located the deep gash on the back of his head and pressed a cloth to stop the bleeding. So far, she hadn't realized his skin was fuzzy and for that, Kim was grateful.  
"Here." her mom waved her over. "Hold this here." Kim scooted over and took the cloth that was already dyed a deep red. The woman then inspected his obviously broken arm. She went to remove his watch so she could examine the break. She gave a loud shriek as the boy suddenly transformed into a horrible blue beast! He had three fingered hands, two toed feet and a thin demon tail! She jumped up, terrified. "Kimberly!" she shouted. "How dare you bring a mutant into this house?!"  
Kim, who was, as well, a bit surprised at his sudden change of appearance pleaded with her mother. "Mom! Look at him! Without help, he'll die!"  
"One less mutant to worry about!"  
"Mom!" Kim gently set down the blue boy's head and stood to defend him. "I can't believe you!" she shook her head in disgust. "I thought you became a nurse so you could help people."  
"Yes, people. Not mutants." The woman said firmly.  
"What's the matter with you?! A mutant is as human as you are!" actually, she had no idea if that was true but it made for a good argument.  
Her mother was about to reply when the boy moaned. She froze. What would he do when he woke up? She had heard so many stories about the deadly powers they possessed. "Kim." she said quietly as if not to wake him. "Come away."  
Kim rolled her eyes, exasperated. "God mom, he can't hurt you!"  
"How do you know?! In the news there was a mutant who could create fire with his hands!"  
"So? There was also one who could walk through walls, and one who could breath under water! How can those hurt you?!"  
But her mom didn't reply as her eyes were glued to the boy. His eyes were slowly opening.  
"Keety..." he murmured.  
Kim knelt beside him, much to her mom's horror.  
"Get away from him!" she nearly, shouted but Kim ignored her.  
  
Chapter 3  
Kurt's eyes came into focus. A girl? Where am I? What happened? He thought. He wanted to jump up, to run, but he was too weak.  
"Are you alright?" the girl asked gently. For a second, her soft brown eyes met his.  
"Ja." he said. "Oh, my head..." he moaned. He felt dizzy.  
"Yeah, I know. We're here to help."  
Kurt painfully turned his head to see and older woman backed up against the wall, looking terrified. What was she scared of and who was this girl? But his head hurt too much to think. He closed his eyes.  
Everyone was silent for several minutes and Kurt was beginning to feel a bit more conscious. Now he could think clearly. He opened his yes. "Where am I? He asked weakly.  
"I found you by the street and brought you home." the girl informed him and went to tend to his head again. Kurt cringed as she removed the blood stained cloth and replaced it with a fresh one.  
Throughout this time, the woman hadn't taken her eyes off him and he was starting to get nervous. What is she so scared of?  
After a while, Kurt was able to sit.  
"So, what's your name?" Kim asked him.  
"I'm..." Kurt paused as his memory drew a blank. "I don't know." he said slowly, confused.  
"Oh." was all she could say.  
For the first time, Kurt looked down at himself. He gasped. What?! I'm blue! He nearly screamed out loud. No wonder she's so scared of me- I'm a monster! Despite the pain in his head and body, Kurt sprang up. This electrified her mother and she ran into the kitchen.  
"No, no! Sit down!" Kim exclaimed as he began to hyperventilate. "Stop!"  
Kurt couldn't breath. Who was he?! What was he?! A demon?!  
"No! Breath!" Kim motioned with her hands. She had seen her mother do it often enough. "In... out... in..." she repeated.  
Kurt slowly regained control but was still wild eyed and panting. "What am I?" he cried. 


	2. notes

IMPORTANT!!! (not really but we're gunna say it is)  
  
on chapter 1, disregard when it says chapter 1-3, my computer's acting up and is screwing everything up! it keeps freezing every five seconds and i was too lazy to wait an hour to try to fix it.  
  
i forgot to post my disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! *starts crying* IWOULDN'T HAVE ENOUGH BRAINS TO COME UP WITH X-MEN EVOLUTION ALL BY MYSELF!  
  
thanks to SouthernSass who gave me my first review! Yay! i'm so happy! *dances in a circle* i'll try to update ASAP!  
  
i'm very insecure with my work so i always have to say this: i know i'm not a good writer so you don't have to tell me that. (though compliments are always appreciated!) if i confuse you (which i probably will) just review and ask. i'm really bad at expressing my ideas on paper.  
  
anyway, i'll get the next chapter up soon! 


	3. who and what am i?

Thanks for all the reviews!! (  
  
I wrote this when there were a lot of distractions- like my pesky brother!!! So it's not my best work. Sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt curled up in the corner, burying his head in his two fingered hands. His spade tail wrapped around him in some sort of protective manor. "Nien! Nien!" he whined.  
Kim hesitantly reached out and touched him on the shoulder. What was she supposed to do?  
His body jerked in response. "Ich bin ein monster!" he screamed in German, confused and terrified.  
Kim retreated quickly to the other side of the room. Who knows what he could do under these circumstances. What did he say? She wondered. Monster? She bit her lip as Kurt began to whine and his body went limp, as he started to cry.  
"It's okay." she said softly, almost afraid he would have another outburst.  
"Nien." He said weakly. He turned to look at her. The fur on his face stuck together as the tears came pouring out of his pale eyes. "What am I?" he sniffed,  
"A.a mutant." She answered him, cringing inside. What will he do now?  
"A mutant?" he echoed and sniffed. Kim nodded. Dazed, he turned to look at Kim's mom who was peeking out from the kitchen. "She's scared of me." He said quietly and then looked down at himself. "I don't blame her."  
Kim felt her heart being twisted. This poor boy. It must be quite a shock! He looks like a. demon. But still. his eyes are kind. He scared. She noticed the back of his head. Blood was gushing from the cut. She slowly walked back up to him. "Your head. let me help you."  
She pressed a piece of gauze to the wound. He cringed but made no attempt to stop her. Her heart rate slowed slightly. At least he wasn't trying to kill her.  
Kurt was confused. He was a monster and yet this girl wasn't scared? She was even helping him? "Why?" he asked quietly.  
"Why what?"  
"Help a monster?" his eyes closed as he said it as the word echoed in his throbbing skull.  
"You're not a monster." She soothed.  
What? Not a monster? But. he stared at his hands. He sighed. "Who am I? Do you know?"  
Kim finished the bandage and wiped her hands on a towel, smearing it with blood.  
"I don't know. I just found you on the street and brought you home."  
"But." Kurt shook his head and looked like he was going to cry some more. He had this feeling like something horrible had happened. But he couldn't remember what! It teased the edges of his memory but he couldn't remember. It was driving him crazy! Something awful was happening and he couldn't stop it!  
"Um." Kim searched for a clue in her mind. He can't remember who he is and he's a mutant! She couldn't imagine what that felt like! "Oh! When you were waking up, you said." she paused, thinking. "Kitty. I think."  
"Kitty?" this word seemed familiar. Like something from a dream.  
Kim watched his pained expression as he struggled to remember. "I don't." he trailed off and began to cry again.  
Kim's mother watched in horror as Kim reached to comfort him and Kurt, in extreme trauma and pain, embraced her in a sobbing hug. 


	4. two kinds of pain

Thanx for all the reviews!  
  
As far as some of those questions, I'm not sure why Xavier can't find him yet- I'll think of something! He doesn't remember kitty- it was like an unconscious memory of one dear to him. (I'm not sure if this is a kurty yet) as far as the rest, you'll just have to read! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim's heart leaped when she felt the soft, furry arms wrap around her. She could hear the desperate sobbing in her ear and wet tears running down her neck and onto her shoulder. She sighed deeply and relaxed her tight muscles. Thoughts of sympathy ran through her head and she reached out and gently hugged him back in a comforting embrace.  
"It's okay," she soothed. It was all she could say. What do you tell someone who just found out he looks like a demon and doesn't remember who he is or where she came from?  
A weird feeling came over her. It was as if she could... feel his pain. His desperation and terror felt as real to her as if it were her own. Suddenly, it wasn't so hard to imagine what it felt like to be him. It was as if she knew his heart. The thought sent a chill through her.  
"I can't... remember!" he sobbed. "It hurts," Kurt had never felt so alone. His memory was a void of darkness with voices... familiar voices swirling all around him with slight, unrecognizable glimpses of faces, yet he knew them somehow. He was in pain but there was no one to help him. He squeezed tighter in an another flood of tears, but then jerked back in a wince and held his broken arm.  
The sudden movement startled Kim out of her thoughts and she pulled back. Then seeing his arm, she stood. "I'll be right back," she said softly and she walked to where her mother was hiding.  
The woman was pale and trembling. When Kim reached her, she hugged her daughter tightly. Her eyes closed and her lips moved in a silent prayer of thanks the Kim wasn't hurt.  
"Mom, stop it!" Kim squirmed out of her mom's arms.  
"You should be glad you're not dead!" her mom gasped.  
"What?" Kim couldn't believe what she was saying! "That I'm not dead?! What about him?!"  
Her mother didn't answer but instead put a cold, trembling hand on the counter to steady herself. She was sweating and looked as if she was going to faint.  
"Mom, would you just chill!" Kim said, exasperated. "Did you see him?! He's in pain! You have to fix his arm."  
"Exactly! You never know what a cornered animal might do- especially one that's hurt!" her mom exclaimed.  
Kurt leaned against the wall, cradling his injured arm. It stuck out at a funny angle. His dark blue hair was messed up because of the bandage on the back of his head and there was still some dirt on his face. The tears had stopped and it looked like the shock was beginning to wear off. He no longer stared blankly ahead but now started to look around at his surroundings, and at himself. I really am a demon. He thought, slightly bitter. How can I not remember? He searched his mind but once again, the memories eluded him.  
Suddenly, he felt and pain in his stomach, much different to the one in his throbbing arm. Hunger. He groaned and shifted positions.  
"Look," Kim clenched her fists, trying to control her fury. "He's not going to hurt anyone!"  
"How do you know?!"  
How did she know? Kim relaxed her fists as she thought hard. It was strange. She didn't know, but somehow, deep in her heart, she did. He was a mutant but he wasn't a cold-blooded killer like everyone else said. He was just lost in the world trying to be excepted. She knew it. She felt it.  
"Please, mom." Kim begged, tears beginning to form. She looked down, surprised that she was about to cry. She couldn't understand why she was getting so worked up! He was a mutant! The kinds of people that were all over the news because they were destroying everything! Why did she care? Kim couldn't explain it, but it was like her heart was guiding her.  
The intense emotions must have shown on her face because just then, her mother (who was looking slightly better) placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. "All right." she sighed.  
Kim looked at her, gratefully. "Thank you."  
Still hesitantly, her mother walked up to the boy. He was leaning against the wall, holding his arm.  
"Here," she said weakly, trying to control her fear. She kneeled down and motioned for him to give her is broken arm.  
He hesitated and looked up at Kim. She sensed his fear and knelt down as well. "It's okay. She's gonna help."  
Slowly, Kurt surrendered his arm.  
Kim watched as her mom examined his blue arm. She was pale and sweating but she had stopped shaking as her skills as a nurse took over.  
"Hmmm... it's bad." she diagnosed. "I'll have to set It." she looked up quickly at her patient, almost afraid he'd lash out at her. But he meekly nodded. "It'll hurt," she warned. "A lot."  
He nodded again and braced himself for the pain. Kim bit her lip. Her mom gave Kim a look that said 'be careful. He might go violent'. Kim just patted Kurt's shoulder, reassuringly.  
The nurse sighed and muttered. "Okay..." she grasped the arm tightly, the fur feeling odd between her fingers, and wrenched the bone back into place.  
Kurt led out loud cry of excruciating pain. Kim's mom hurried away, frightened and motioned Kim to follow, but she didn't. Instead, she gently patted his back as if she could make the pain go away. "It's okay. It's okay." she said over and over.  
Kurt breathed in and out sharply through his clenched teeth. He could feel the sharp pain all the way to his shoulder. After a few moments, it dulled enough for him to relax; though he still held his breath.  
Kim's mom was puzzle that he didn't hurt her. Weren't mutants like savage animals, wild and killers?  
A few more minutes went by and the pain had dulled quite a bit. Kurt looked at his arm. It was straight now like it should be. "Thanks," he said weakly.  
"Uhh," he groaned again as he felt another pang of hunger.  
"Are you okay?" Kim asked hurriedly. She saw him put his hand on his stomach. "You're hungry?"  
He nodded.  
"I'll get you something." she grinned and walked to the kitchen, her mother following.  
Kurt sighed. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad. He was a demonic mutant with no memory of where he came from, but at least he was with someone who cared. He knew she cared. He felt it. 


	5. I'm sorry

Okay, i'm writing this now due to another review i've just recieved. I'm very sorry... you see, i'd almost completely forgotten this story existed. It's been a very long while since i've written. I'll try to write more, just because a few people liked it, but i'm not sure if i'll be able to sive right back it. So, i'm sorry if I can't. But I will try... 


	6. Passing Out

Okay, next chapter just for all you who's reviewed. And it took me a while to get back into this story so you better be grateful! Anyway, the beginning of this kinda sucks- I got off to a rocky start, but it gets better as it goes. I hope... Heh. And I'm kinda making this up as I go so I really have no idea where this story is headed.  
  
Kim emerged from the kitchen only a few minutes later bringing a small bowl. The boy looked up. Although he couldn't see what was in the bowl, he could smell it. Chicken soup. Boy, it smelled good... Suddenly the already painful ache in his stomach flared and he tried to scramble up frantically to take the bowl. He was so hungry.  
  
"Hey hey!" Kim exclaimed a bit, suddenly raising the bowl high and out of the fuzzy boy's reach. "Chill out and wait a moment!" She was startled. Only a few minutes ago the blue mutant was barely moving and looked rather sick. Now he was practically jumping on her!  
  
Her mother almost screamed but somehow withheld it and remained where she was, though ever muscle in her body tensed.  
  
But Kurt had no intention of waiting a moment. Once standing, he was almost an entire head taller than the girl (it was quite amazing that she had been able to carry him deadweight all the way home) and he easily snatched the soup bowl in his own three fingered hands, barely managing to get it without spilling the whole thing. Totally ignoring the spoon, he raised the edge to his lips and slurped. Hot! He suddenly gasped and Kim grabbed the bowl back before he could drop it and it shattered.  
  
"See?" She scolded as the mutant gasped in air and choked a bit on the steaming broth. "I told you to wait!" But she quickly patted his back gently. "Hey, breathe..."  
  
He did. Ouch, his mouth burned... The boy gave a pained moan of misery as he dropped his back against the wall (causing a major throbbing sensation in his arm) and slid back down to a sitting position. A few dry sobs racked his diaphram. Suddenly everything seemed hopeless. All because he was so hungry. So hungry... Why was he so hungry? How long had he been unconcious on the street with no one knowing that he'd be this starved? He clutched his stomach with his good hand.  
  
Kim blinked. This boy really was starving... About the same questions that ran through the boy's mind, ran through her own. "Okay okay," She said gently and knelt down in front of him. "Here." The girl slowly held out the bowl to him, blowing on it slightly as she did so. "Just eat it slowly, okay? There's no need to shove it all down your throat."  
  
Kurt managed a miserable nod as he took the bowl in his good fuzzy hand. This time he fumbled for the spoon but his arm was throbbing and the splint made it so hard, that he couldn't. He gave another groan of frusteration and looked up at Kim, rather pathetically.  
  
"Oh, sorry." The brown haired girl looked slightly embarrassed as she took the blue pattened bowl back. "Here, come to the table." She instructed quietly as she stood and walked slowly back into the kitchen where a small round table sat in the corner.  
  
Kim's mother, who had begun to relax, stiffened as she tensely awaited the blue demon boy to follow her daughter, but she still did nothing. "Kim, be careful!" She hissed though and but if her daughter heard, she didn't give a response.  
  
The boy moved very slowly, first getting to his knees, shuffling a bit, then standing. He peeked through the doorframe. Kim beckoned with her hand for him to come in. "Here." She pulled out a chair for him. He sat and began to eat, more calmly this time.  
  
Kim took another chair and watched him eat for several minutes. He downed the soup in no time and very soon was eagerly begging for more.  
  
"Please, i'm so hungry. It tasted very good. I'm still hungry." He repeated slightly timid in his German accent, holding out the empty bowl to her as he still held the spoon in his hand, licking it a bit still to get the last bit of chicken flavor.  
  
Kim nodded quickly, taking the bowl. She stood and moved to the stove where she had heated several cans on soup in a large steaming pot. She ladeled another bowlful and placed it before him, sitting down once again. "Careful it's still hot." She warned with a slightly amused grin.  
  
Kurt blew on the soup as he ate. He ended up eated four bowls of that soup and he was still hungry after that, but Kim's mother had other ideas.  
  
The woman was beginning to get over her fears, at least she figured the the boy wasn't going to murder them all. At least not yet. So a bit of her skills as a nurse took over. "No more." She had stated. "He'll get sick. Give him some more food later."  
  
Kim nodded reluctantly. "She's right. Hey, come on. You can lay down on the couch." She nodded her head in general direction of the living room.  
  
Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay..." Me muttered, feeling a little bit better now that he had some food in his stomach. Not enough as he was still very hungry, but enough to satisfy him for now. "Thank you." He said quietly as he stood, looking down at the floor.  
  
Kim smiled and took his good arm with her hand to help him to the next room. "My name is Kim by the way." She said suddenly, realizing she hadn't intruduced herself yet. The boy merely nodded in response. "Are you alright?" Kim asked hesitantly as the blue mutant suddenly halted in his step, wincing a bit.  
  
The boy nodded quickly and started again, but then stopped. He felt dizzy all of a sudden... Little back spots began to appear and disappear, swirling a bit in his vision. He closed his eyes. He would've put his hand to his head except the girl was holding his arm and his other arm was throbbing a bit too much.  
  
Kim blinked. "Hey...?" The boy suddenly didn't look very good at all. Was it possible to tell that he had paled under all his blue fur? Because it certainly looked like it to her. She felt him waver slightly and her eyes widened and she quickly wrapped her other arm around his waist to steady him. Oh my... She suddenly blinked several times to remove the black spots from before her eyes. They just came out of nowhere!  
  
"Kim, are you alright?" The mother peered through the kitchen doorway. She had gone ahead to spread out a sheet over the couch for Kurt to lay on but when they didn't come out she got worried. Her brown eyes widened as she saw them. "Kim!" The young boy looked like he was passing out right there on the spot, which didn't frighten her nearly as much as the sight if her daughter. Kim's eyes were half closed and her mouth hanging open- the girl looked as if she was drugged! And she was swaying and staggering right along side that mutant!  
  
Kim let go of the boy's arm and groped helplessly for something to lean on. She found the counter which was looking rather blurry... To tell you the truth, everything was looking blurry... She couldn't focus on anything, and those black spots kept popping up giving her a dizzying, nasious feeling. For a moment she was afraid she was going to be sick.  
  
Kurt felt dizzy... Kurt... Was that his name...? It sounded familiar in his confused jumble of thoughts. He felt that girl- kim was her name, wasn't it? Or maybe it was his... God, he couldn't think straight... That person next to him let go of his arm and he suddenly pitched forward a bit. He didn't fall... at least he didn't think he fell. No, he was still standing. A sudden image came to him, fuzzy and confusing around the edges but he saw enough- it was a girl. A small girl... with brown hair pulled up in a pony tail. She was so cute. She smiled and waved... No, she was screaming! He felt a scream of his own rise to his throat but suddenly the image was gone... Blacked out by those swirling blotches of fuzzy black... Or was it blue? He felt sick...  
  
Kim's mother let out a frantic high pitched scream of terror as she frantically lunged forward, frantically grabbing Kim and dragging her away from that horrible creature. How could she have been so stupid as to leave her for a minute with that awful awful mutant in the house?! What had it done to her daughter?!  
  
Kim felt herself lurch forward, yanked violently by some unseen force. She couldn't see anything... Blurred colors swirled around every which way in the most dizziest of fashions. She felt an odd noise emit from her parted lips... Was that a moan...? Limply her arm had dropped comepletely away from the blue boy. No, she needed to help him... He was falling... He was crying... Wasn't he? Where was she...? She couldn't remember...  
  
Kurt did fall. Right down forward the moment that girl's... Person's touch left him... Numbly, he reached out both arms in front of him in the insticitve method of breaking his fall, but the moment his oddly shaped hands hit the tiled floor, they slid right out from under him allowing his jaw to hit next. Pain flared up in his left arm like a sudden fire. He tried to cry out, anguished, but the only sound made was a sputtered groan that didn't even sound like him... Black. All black... No more pain... He was out cold. 


End file.
